I kissed a girl!
by Let's Imagine
Summary: We are here with our first ever OS. Set after "Abhijeet trapped- Episode 1455". A fun filled AbhiRika One-shot.


**Hello readers. This new AbhiRika is set after the episode where ABHIJEET was stuck in panic room.**

 **Have fun reading :)**

* * *

Abhijeet was admitted to the hospital. Though the doctor had found everything to be normal, she decided that it was best to keep him under observation for 24 hours.

"Tarika ji?"

"Hmm?"

"Paani milega please?" Abhijeet tried to initiate a conversation with his beloved.

She nodded curtly and gave him water.

Tarika had become unusually quiet ever since he was admitted.

"Kya baat hai Tarika?"

She looked at for just over a second, trying to decide whether she should tell him or not.

"Tum," she took a deep breath, "Tum itne din ke liye chaley gaye vacation pe… tum sab… aur-aur mein akeli reh gayi."

"Arrey Magar! Magar tumne hi toh kaha tha jaane ko."

"hmm," she pouted, slightly irritated.

"Mujhe pehle hi pata tha ki tum mujhe miss karogi – Upar se Purvi bhi humare saath hi aa gayi. Toh tum toh akeli ho gayi. Meine kaha tha ki mein rukh jaata hu tumhare saath – par tum toh meri koi baat mann'ne se rahi."

"Mujhe kya pata tha ki itna sab kuch ho jayega?" her voice turned brittle, "Agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh?"

"Lekin mujhe kuch Nahi hua – dekho…mein ekdum theek hu."

"Haan…tum Superman jo ho. Itni der oxygen nahi mila – phir bhi theek ho," She rolled her eyes, "Superman hi ho tum!"

"Par kaash," Tarika added after a brief pause, "Kaash mein tumhare saath hoti… uss panic room mein hi sahi."

This made Abhijeet angry.

"Bacho jaisi baat mat karo Tarika!"

"Acha? Aur agar mein fassi hoti toh tum aisa nahi bolte haan?"

"Tarika I'm trained….meri baat aur hai."

A tear slipped out of her eye.

"Yaar Tarika ab aise dukhi mat ho please…. Mujhe acha nahi lagega."

"Acha ab tum araam karo," she wiped her tears, "Daya hai yaha – tab tak mein forensic lab ho aati hu, mujhe thoda kaam hai."

"Haan – koi baat nahi. I am fine."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Take care."

"You too… Tarika ji."

As she left his room, Daya entered with a teasing smile.

"Kya baat hai! Gaal pe lipstick lagani shuru kar di tumne?" Daya's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

Abhijeet quickly tried to wipe the part of his cheek where Tarika had just kissed.

"Matlab mera andaaza sahi tha," Daya chuckled, "Fikar mat karo – waha koi lipstick nahi hai."

Miffed, Abhijeet was about to reply when he got a text from Tarika.

' **Abhijeet mein aaj chup chup lag rahi thi na tumhe?'** it said.

' **Haan,'** he texted back.

 **Tarika : 'kuch baat hai.'**

 **Abhijeet : 'Aur bhi kuch baat hai.'**

 **Tarika : '*embarrassed emoji* '**

 **Abhijeet : 'Tarika bologi?'**

 **Tarika : 'I kissed a girl, I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick.'**

 **Abhijeet: '*can't believe it emoji* *embarrassed emoji*'**

 **Tarika : 'I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.'**

"Of course he minds it," Abhijeet said, in his head.

Daya noticed Abhijeet's changing expression.

"Kya hua? Tumhare chehre ka rang achanak kaise utar gaya?" he asked.

"Tarika ne kiss kiya"

"Haan wo pata hai mujhe."

"Nahi mera matlab hai…mujhe nahi."

"Arrey abhi toh tumhe kiss karke gayi na."

"Nahi wo nahi."

"Kya!"

"Kisi aur ko."

"Kise?"

Abhijeet texted Tarika again.

 **Abhijeet: 'kise?'**

 **Tarika: 'It doesn't matter… just my experimental game.'**

 **Abhijeet: 'experiments lab mein hi ache lagte hain'**

 **Tarika: 'Just human nature'**

"Abhijeet!" Daya who was beside Abhijeet grew impatient, "kuch bataoge?"

"Humans game for experiment."

"what?"

"Game for human experiment… nahi matlab…Experiment kiya."

"Kya bol rahe ho?"

Daya grabbed his phone and burst out laughing.

Seeing that, Abhijeet became even more angry and snatched his phone back.

"Dusro ke messages nahi padhne chahiye!"

"Tum confuse kar rahe the mujhe."

"Phir bhi yaar…"

"Acha sorry. Itna pareshan kyu ho rahe ho tum? Boss Tarika Mazak kar rahi hogi. Kya tum bhi! Humesha serious ho jaate ho."

"Tujhe humesha mazak hi soojhta hai bas. Mazak nahi hua toh?"

"Toh acha hai na."

"Kya acha hai !"

"Tumhari girlfriend bisexual hai."

"Maar khayega tu ab"

"Matlab different experience hoga tumhe."

"Shut up yaar Daya! Kam pareshan nahi hu mein already."

"Usko aane do," Abhijeet thought, "Phir dikhata hu usko."

 **Later that night:**

Tarika was back in the hospital.

Seeing her, Abhijeet got up from his bed and walked to Daya.

"Daya idhar dekh," he moved close to him.

"B-b-boss kya kar rahe ho?"

"Aaj tu mujhe kiss karega."

"B-b-boss…lekin…Tarika kuch karo!"

"Kaha fass gaya yaar," Daya thought.

"Abhijeet!" Tarika almost screamed.

"Kya Abhijeet ! mujhe bhi experience karna hai."

"Mere saath hi kyu?" Daya wanted to save himself.

"ABHIJEET STOP IT!"

He ignored Tarika's screams and answered Daya.

"Bahar kisi ko karunga toh baat leak ho sakti hai."

"Mujhe nahi karna!"

"Toh mein karunga. Tu bas khada reh."

"Wo tumhara bhai hai," Tarika tried to intervene yet again.

"Tum toh bas dekho."

"Tarika Mazak kar rahi thi boss."

"Par mein serious hu."

"Abhijeet….sach mein Mazak kar rahi thi."

"Acha! Mazak!"

"Haan."

"Aisa Mazak kaun karta hai?"

"Bore ho rahi thi lab mein." Tarika reasoned.

"Fine! ab mein bore ho raha hu. Ab mujhe kiss karna hai."

"Arrey Tarika sach mein Mazak kar rahi thi Boss!"

"Tujhe kaise pata?"

"Kyuki usne wo gaana suna hai." Tarika said.

"Ab ye gaana beech mein kaise aa gaya?"

"Daya se door hatto…phir batati hu."

"Pehle gaane ki peheli suljhao."

"Harr waqt tumhari CID!"

"Batati ho ki kiss karu?" Abhijeet smirked.

Tarika walked towards him and told him that everything that she texted him were the lyrics of Katy Perry's song – "I kissed a girl".

After she finished, Daya burst out laughing. Abhijeet glared at him.

"Matlab tujhe pehle se pata tha – aur tu ne bisexual, bisexual laga rakha tha."

Now Tarika glared at Daya.

"Sorry!" he shouted and ran out of the room, leaving the two lovers alone.

"Hadh hai yaar!" Abhijeet grimaced.

"Sorry na."

"Tumhe pata hai na ki mein tumhare baare mein kitna sensitive hu."

"Arrey baba mein lesbian nahi hu – at least tum toh ye keh hi sakte ho."

"Aur bi…bisexual ka kya."

"haan wo toh ho sakta tha."

Tarika then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But iss janam mein nahi… Tum ho na."

Abhijeet smiled and his hands wrapped around her waist. He rubbed his nose sweetly with her. He rested his head on her forehead.

* * *

 **Announcement:**

 **Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, kids and mads.. plz save your breath and don't waste you time asking stories on 'Daya-Shreya, Kavin-Purvi, Rajat-Purvi, Dushyant-Ishita, Abhijeet-Purvi or any other couples. We won't write on them. Hey! Would you guys please spare Purvi alone! Only Freddy, Salunke and ACP aren't still paired with her. ;)**

 **Anyways... this is solely for AbhiRika.. so anything you want to read on AbhiRika.. inform us gladly. we will be pleased to think about that and pen down.**

 **And yeah...if you've read this, then don't go without reviewing. Your reviews will encourage us more & more.**


End file.
